


Can't Help Falling In Love

by KatePercy



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: ALSO THEY'RE THEATRE FRAT BOYS, IT'S PERFECT AND AMAZING, M/M, Modern AU, my boys are in love, shakespeare college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatePercy/pseuds/KatePercy
Summary: “So. . . I just thought you should know. . . There’s a 68% chance I’ve fallen in love with you.”





	Can't Help Falling In Love

“So. . . I just thought you should know. . . There’s a 68% chance I’ve fallen in love with you.” 

Nick Bottom stared back at Peter Quince, blinking as he tried to understand what had just been said. The taller man was fidgeting with his hands, eyes drawn to the ground, refusing to meet his friend’s eyes. The two men were in the park where their theatre troupe typically met. Flute, Starveling, Snout, and Snug, their amicably nick-named friends, were back at their fraternities’ house. The two men were utterly, completely alone. 

“Uhhhhhh. . .” Bottom trailed off, trying to think of something to say. 

“See, I’ve been doing calculations- about me- and you. Me when I’m around you,” Quince stuttered. “And basically my heart starts beating fast or my palms start sweating when I’m around you only 68% of the time.” 

Bottom didn’t say anything. 

“Like remember that time when we got drunk after you got dumped by Titania and you said that she didn’t feel right but we felt right? Like the two of us?” Quince said. “That made me feel like I was in love with you.” 

“Uhhhhhhh. . .” 

“And then there was that time when we were with Starveling and he was trying to explain that astrophysics to us and you got frustrated that you couldn’t understand it? Well I felt like I was in love with you then.” 

“I. . .” 

“But sometimes it just feels like we’re just friends. Like when we went to that improv show done by the Fairies Sorority? And we were talking about how hot the girls were? Well that just made it feel like we were only friends.” 

Quince felt his face flushing, but he kept on talking, as if he was unable to stop. His traitorous mouth betrayed him, as it continued to blurt out random information. 

“And that time you kissed Snug in our show? That made me feel weird! And when we were holding hands in that ice cream show last year? That was nice. But then Puck was trying to flirt with you and you got confused and that made me feel really confused. And then-” 

“Peter,” Bottom interrupted, grabbing the taller boy’s hand. 

“Yeah?” Quince asked, voice half tinged with fear. 

“Shut up.”

And then Bottom stood up on his tiptoes and leaned in to kiss Peter. His hands rested on the sides of Quince’s face, pulling it closer to his height. Their lips touched, hesitantly at first, almost afraid to make a move. Then Bottom opened his lips and it was like a floodgate opened. The two men kissed and nipped and sucked until they were too tired to move and then some. And when that spell was over, the two found each other sitting on the grass, legs locked together, as if bound by some kind of magic. 

There was silence for a while, for a peaceful moment, where Nick wound his fingers through Peter’s. 

“Hey Quince.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think there’s a 100% chance that I love you too.”


End file.
